Fizridge Flimflam
Fizridge Flimflam is a Darkmoon carnie and traveling bard. Fizridge travels between Stormwind and Ironforge, but can be found at the Darkmoon Faire as a performer the first week of every month. He is currently a transient. =Description= ---- Among his fellows, Fiz stands at a tiny 2’10”, body rounded with a generous amount of paunch gained from eating faire food all his life. The gnome is very hirsute, with hair coating his legs, arms, back, stomach, and various other places you're going to have to ask about. Stretch marks travel up his thighs and stomach, noticeable even if one is not looking for them. Darkmoon crests flare up along his shoulders in the form of tattoos, displayed proudly whenever Fizridge is seen without sleeves. A much larger version of these rests between and under his shoulderblades. The profile of his face is squat, with a large nose, thin-lips, and strong jawline. Violet-hued eyes are perpetually tired, speaking maybe a bit more for exactly who he is off stage and out of the lime-light. The green hair atop the gnome’s head is usually shaggy and unstyled, in direct contrast to his mustache, which is always well-kempt. Despite this, a fine coat of stubble dapples Fiz’s cheeks and chin. His wear is nothing phenomenal, often donning greens and purples. Fizridge's clothing always appears roughed up and well-loved, varying to vests, dress-shirts, boots, gloves, and belts that barely hold back his stomach. The gnome is never seen without a Darkmoon-styled dagger off of his person. Personality Step right up, step right up! For here’s the gnome with the answer to all your problems! Possessing a way with words, Fizridge Flimflam lives up to his previous occupation as Darkmoon’s very own carnival barker. The gnome's voice is deep and rich. Fellow members of his race would be able to tell that he was not raised in Gnomeregan or Dun Morogh. He sounds more like a goblin or a dwarf than a gnome. With a lute on his back and a spring in his step, Fiz lives without a home and care, scrounging by on foraged food and inn grub. Fizridge plays the lute, panflute, drums, and any other instrument he can get his tiny hands on. He has the attitude to back it up, and a show-persona that’ll leave you hanging on every word. With his apparent influence, the gnome intends to charm any potential audience-members off their feet and past their coin-purses. On stage, Fiz is the life of the local bar or inn he’s chosen to harp to. With extravagant choreography, a singing voice that reaches the heavens, quick fingers upon his lute, and claims that would make the Titans themselves swoon, Fizridge goes big. Raised as a carnie, there’s no such thing as being shy. As a result, he won’t take no for an answer. Yet away from the lights, and away from the crowds, Fiz could be described as surly at best. He’s a gnome who’s seen quite the amount of work in his life. With a realist perspective on the world around him, Fiz is normally regarded as a bitter man to fellow gnomes. However, that’s as far from the truth as one could get. To his closest companions, Fiz is someone who loves slowly, but deeply. He’s a bastard child of two Thermaplugg extremists, raised at the Faire after being abandoned in the woods upon Darkmoon Island. For all the kindness he’s been shown by his adopted family, he’s learned that blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Fizridge is a firm believer in pulling his own weight in the world, and will likely not show such kindness to strangers without reason. Brutally honest and unwaveringly loyal, the carnie is a hard-worker who's more than rough around the edges. History ---- : Main Reading: The link for the story I'm writing for this will go here. Eventually. When I finish it. In summation: *Born as a bastard child to two Thermaplugg extremists, Fizridge was left for dead as an orphan at the Darkmoon Faire. *Taken in by the carnies, he was raised between a goblin and a gnome couple, along with his adopted brother, Miz Fizzlbang. *Fizridge grew up with a great respect for entertainment in all of its forms, picking up a proficiency for instruments, singing, dance, firebreathing, and stage magic. *For years, the gnome performed as part of Silas' troupe, pulling his weight as a talented performer. *As the years grew, Fizridge began experiencing a sense of wanderlust. *A desire to see what life was like outside of the Faire drove him to leave it for three weeks every month, traveling between cities on foot with only the clothes on his back and a lute in his hand. *For some time, Fizridge was accompanied by two other gnomes, a strongarm and a scientist. Their partnership did not last terribly long. *Currently, Fizridge travels alone between Stormwind and Ironforge, playing songs and performing for those that will listen. *Every first week of the month, Fizridge returns to the Faire, eager to visit his family and perform among them. The Darkmoon Faire soon Life on the Road soon Return to Darkmoon soon Presently soon ---- Gallery (Images are displayed at their original size. Keep this in mind, some of them are HUGE! Press 'See Full Image' if you want to see them in all of their glory!) Trivia *soon External Links *WoW Armory Category:Gnome Category:Bards Category:Darkmoon Faire Category:Characters